William M Hydinger (1841-1938)
}} William Hydinger, son of Joseph Hydinger and Sarah Schopany, was born in West Virginia. At the age of 19, he enlisted as a Private in Co C 5th West Virginia Cavalry. He served until the close of the war. At the time of his death he was one of only two Civil War veterans left in Hamburg. In the year 1865 William married Sarah E Cline of Wheeling, West Virginia. As a young man, William followed the occupation of truck gardening and farming in Virginia. Sarah and William had three children; Rebecca, Sarah, and Joseph. About 1880 they moved to Hamburg, Iowa. For many years the family lived on a farm east of town, later moving to Hamburg where William resided for forty-four years. He was an active member in the Catholic church and for many years was a member of the Hamburg city council. He was know to all as "Uncle Billy." After the death of Sarah in 1920, William lived with his daughter, Sarah E Miller and family. He died at home following an illness of many months, at the age of 96 years 5 months 23 days. Hydinger_William_TS2.jpg Public records *Federal Census Records **1850 District 44, Ohio Co., VA **1860 Wheeling, Ohio Co., VA **1870 Pultrey, Belmont Co., OH **1880 Madison Twp., Fremont Co., IA **1900 Hamburg, Fremont Co., IA **1910 Buchanan Twp., Atchison Co., MO **1920 Hamburg, Fremont Co., IA **1930 Hamburg, Fremont Co., IA *Iowa State Census Records **1885 Benton Twp., Fremont Co., IA **1905 Hamburg, Fremont Co., IA **1915 Hamburg, Fremont Co., IA *William Hydinger Death Certificate (from the collection of William Allen Shade) Other records *March 12, 1915 - Mentioned in the Hamburg Reporter "Back from the East William Hydinger returned last week from an extended visit in Glendale, W.Va and other points. This is near the old home of the Hydingers and William enjoyed very much the visit to the scenes of his youth. He states that the farmers are plowing and getting ready for the spring work." *June 11, 1937 - Mentioned in the Evening State Journal. "ROB HAMBURG IA., VETERAN. Hydinger loses $300 to 'Government Agents'. Hamburg, Ia. Hamburg authorities sought two armed men who entered the C.N. Miller home and robbed William Hydinger, 95, Civil War veteran, of $300. Hydinger is the father of Mrs. Miller. One of the bandits struck Miller over the head with a gun, inflicting a painful scalp wound, when he attempted to resist the robbers. The robbers locked the Millers, their son and daughter-in-law, Mr. and Mrs. Lyle Miller and Hydinger in the basement. The robbers posed as 'government agents'". *Hamburg Reporter - 1-14-1954 - Twenty Years Ago - William Hydinger, 92 year old Civil War veteran, celebrated his birthday on December 31st. Other Civil War veterans of the community were Mr. Hydinger's guests on his birthday. The old fellows had a great time talking over the events of the Civil War, as well as discussing the progress of his community, of which all were pioneers. Notes *William served in the Civil War on the Union side. Contributors Will 22:43, 7 November 2007 (UTC)